In communication systems approved by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), such as Wide Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Long Term Evolution (LTE), and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), or in communication systems approved by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), such as Wireless LAN and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), a base station (a cell, a transmission station, a transmission apparatus, or an eNodeB) and a terminal (a mobile terminal, a reception station, a mobile station, a reception apparatus, user equipment (UE)) each include multiple transmit and receive antennas, space-multiplex a data signal, and realize high-speed data communication by using Multi Input Multi Output (MIMO) technology.
In the communication system, in order to realize the data communication between the base station and the terminal, the base station needs to perform various control processes on the terminal. For this reason, the base station notifies the terminal of control information using a predetermined resource, and thus performs the data communication in downlink and uplink. For example, the base station notifies the terminal of resource allocation information, modulation information on and coding information on the data signal, information on the number of space multiplexing of the data signal, transmission power control information and the like, and thus realizes the data communication. For these pieces of control information, a method disclosed in NPL 1 can be used.
The communication system corresponds to at least Time Division Duplex (TDD). LTE that employs a TDD scheme is also referred to as TD-LTE or LTE TDD. TDD is a technology that makes full duplex communication possible in a single frequency band by performing time division-multiplexing on an uplink signal and a downlink signal.
The communication system is a cellular communication system which is cellularly-divided for multiple areas covered by the base station. Furthermore, a single base station may manage multiple cells. Furthermore, a single base station may manage multiple remote radio heads (RRH). Furthermore, a single base station may manage multiple local areas. Furthermore, a single base station may manage multiple heterogeneous networks (HetNet).
In the communication system, the terminal can measure at least reference signal received power (RSRP) based on a cell-specific reference signal (CRS) (NPL 1).
In the communication system, communication may be performed using a carrier (component carrier) in which a part of physical channels or signals is not arranged. Here, such a carrier is referred to as a new carrier type (NCT). For example, a cell-specific reference signal, a physical downlink control channel, or a synchronization signal (a primary synchronization signal or a secondary synchronization signal) may not be arranged in the new carrier type. Furthermore, it has been considered that the Physical Discovery Channel (PDCH) for performing mobility measurement and time/frequency synchronization detection be introduced in a cell for which the new carrier type is set (NPL 2). Moreover, in some cases, the new carrier type is also referred to as an additional carrier type (ACT).